ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:KillerBaka9
Archive I've archived it. Gotek does it quite differently than PZ, so I had to copy Gotek's version here, since he has already done it here once. 21:26, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi Jimmeh ^.^ 03:43, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay / : I hope you feel better 03:46, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey. I know I've might been annoying the past few days, but I just wanted to know if everything is alright now.. 04:23, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay :] I'm glad you feel better 00:35, December 22, 2011 (UTC) 3DS Hey Baka, I know you have a 3DS, so I was thinking do you want to trade friend codes sometime soon? I', getting Mario Kart 7 soon, maybe if you got it too, we could race. 10:19, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I don't mind, whenever is a good time. Me too, I'm looking forward to it (Although I'm still puzzled as to why the big Queen Bee from Mario Galaxy is a racer, and Waluigi is not...) Well, you're not really Jimmykiller anymore, although I guess calling you just Baka might make some people think I'm insulting you...XD 15:55, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I guess the developers were really fond of Galaxy 1 and 2 and the Queen Bee, as she appears in both (I have completed 1, half way through 2.) Awesome, we can add each other on then. I just asked as I was not busy, and maybe get it done before we eventually forgot. 16:02, December 22, 2011 (UTC) 2. Without hesitation. 1 is great, but 2 has more game variety, longer levels, YOSHI!, better graphics, Yoshi, Luigi can be played on the first play through at certain points, Yoshi, awesome world desgins, flashback worlds to Sunshine and 64, and Yoshi. Oh, and did I mention longer levels....? Anyway, it's a great game, I'm just excited for Mario 3D land. Actually, do you mind if we swap codes now, so I don't forget? 16:08, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Lol, me too. XD 16:13, December 22, 2011 (UTC) With the sexy beam cannon as seen in my avatar. 02:35, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats on becoming an admin Killa!! Have you read the admin rules yet. And be sure to put the "Rules" and "Admin" templates on your userpage. January 3 OH NO THE END OF THE WIKI! Nice... Nicee... (Im kinda mad) 01:35, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Jim heres those emoticons. I made Goku in paint and Vegeta in littlebigplanet! Sackchief 02:00, January 4, 2012 (UTC) New and improved emoticons Here are the resized emoticons. BIGGER AND BADDER THAN EVER!!!!! Admin Hey, nice, you got admin. Awesome. Also, I commented on your users fan fic blog. Better finish this one, it looks interesting. :D 18:07, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Congratulatons. 18:30, January 4, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks guys! I'm pretty sure I will NG. 18:53, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Reply I think Soundtrack of the week sounds good and I am just gonig to take away User of The Month for good. Supremegogeta 23:23, January 5, 2012 (UTC) No I tkae that back you can have User of the Month. So now you have two jobs! =] Supremegogeta 23:25, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Story Hey, sorry if I spammed out comments on your story. Anyway, it's clever, so keep it up. 00:43, January 8, 2012 (UTC) E-mail Hey Baka, how's it going? I thought, since I am going to be very busy writing and publishing my new book I'm working on, (The Adventures of Captain Crimson), I was wondering if you wanted my email (I'll still have time for the wiki), so we could still talk even when I'm busy. Like an internet thing. I've already got Bulma, Ice, Vegito, Barku, and Tien's email, so I was wondering if you wanted to email. Stay awesome. EDIT: I apologise again if thus was too awkward or something, kinda just asking as I have a lot of other peoples emails anyway. See you. 17:56, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for deleting those things. I have not finished getting everything I wanted to delete, but those things were bugging me the most. 22:49, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Dumpkin pic I added my drawing of Dumpkin. I based it from your sketch, not the main drawing you have which is from somewhere else. 22:17, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Baka, I had the best idea. We combine our voices and make a cartoon, animated by one of my good friends, it won't look that great. King of Crossovers Awesome, so, wanna go on Chatango (Nobody goes on there anymore + Private Chat doesn't work for me on Chat) King of Crossovers No, yet Yes E-mail. I don't know if I ever got your e-mail. So in case Wikia gets shut down tommorow, what's your e-mail address? January 17